New Genesis
. New Genesis is the home of the young Forever People, created by Highfather Izaya by collecting five human children through history and raising them together in order to unite them as a team, formed by the Beautiful Dreamer, Big Bear, Mark Moonrider, Serifan and Vykin who can combine their powers to summon the powerful Infinity-Man. At one point, a human man called Joshua Saunders was chosen by Highfather Izaya to be a living Avatar of the The Source, bestowing him a fraction of the entity's near-limitless power as well as a vast amount of universal knowledge, transforming him into a New God capable of replacing him as New Genesis' ruler in the event of his death. This man was since then known as Takion of the Source. Death of the New Gods The entity worshipped by, and responsible of the creation of, the New Gods, The Source, decided to destroy his creations as a measure of being whole again. Using the Infinity-Man as a pawn, it systematically destroyed the New Gods from both planets one-by-one, and not even Superman's intervention could stop the massacre, with the only survivors being Darkseid and (apparently) his son, Orion. At the end of the conflict, instead of being destroyed, New Genesis and Apokolips were merged back into a single world, indicating that there was more that just slaughter in The Source's great scheme. However, at the conclusion of the Multiversal cataclysm known as the Final Crisis which resulted in the ultimate perishing of the dark God, the Genesisians were reborn thanks to the machinations of the Monitor Nix Uotan, with New Genesis flourishing in Apokolips' place occupying the previously known as "graveyard" universe Earth-designation-51. , see excerpt After the Multiverse's reshaping by Doctor Manhattan, New Genesis is now a highly powerful empire ruled by the firm and mighty Highfather who still fights a never-ending war against his enemy and brother Darkseid. Their original world of Genesis was destroyed by the initial war between both God leaders, resulting in the poisoning of the planet which would take eons to heal, forcing the New Gods to build the floating city of New Genesis. In order to finally destroy Apokolips, Highfather looks for the mysterious Life Equation which will give him the power he needs to put an end to the eternal battle between the God planets, waging a war against the mortal ring weilders across the universe. | PointsOfInterest = * Asylum of the Gods * Singularity Stockade * Supertown | Residents = * Aarden * Akarl * Antinoos * Astorr * Atinai * Avia * Bekka * Big Barda * Black Racer * Bugs ** All-Widow ** Forager I ** Forager II ** Forager II ** Prime One * Celestia * Commander Gideon * Desdemona * Enkar * Fastbak * Forever People: ** Beautiful Dreamer ** Big Bear ** Infinity-Man ** Mark Moonrider ** Serifan ** Vykin * Highfather * Himon * Jezebelle * Jigundus * K'zandr * Lightray * Lonar * Madame Nature * Magnar * Metron * Mister Miracle * Mother Herrae * Orion * Seagrin * Sserpa * Sister Sunlight * Stanga * Takion * Teledar * Thunderer * Uggha * Valkyra the Commander * Vayla Organizations on New Genesis * Council of Eight * Council of Five * Divine Guard * Monitors of New Genesis * Primitives | Notes = | Trivia = * Highfather resembles both the Greek God Zeus and the Norse God Odin (who was known in mythology as the All-Father). | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} nl:New Genesis Category:Fourth World Category:Dimensions